Ninjago Wiki:Newsletter
Greetings, , it is our wonderful Ninjago Wiki staff bringing you the Ninjago Wiki Weekly Newsletter! Here you will find out news about Ninjago, new pages on the Wiki, and design changes. If you would like to get weekly newsletters, please click the follow button located on your toolbar. October 14-20 Most the votes went to neutral. However, the staff members will eventually be added anyways, to help newcomers know who to contact if they need any help. Westcot has been promoted to a Discussion Moderator! Give him a warm welcome to the staff team. Previous Newsletters 2018 June= June 17-23 Hey, y'all! Welcome to the Ninjago Wiki's first newsletter! So let's go over the basics: *If news about Ninjago such as sets, episodes, or characters is revealed, here we will tell you! *If someone creates a page called "Tangerines" we will tell you about it! *If we are gonna do design changes or do new things, we will tell you! So now y'all are ready? So nothing really new in Ninjago news . . . but. . . . . . . This Wiki is going to bring back Editor of the Month! Starting in July, you can nominate and vote for the Editor of the Month! For more information, go here. We are also changing the main page a bit. So, we've had a few new pages, including Rodrigo, Mrs. Grumbmiller, and Illuma-Swords. Go and check them out! We're also in need of more information on our 2017 pages, so please help us out! And that concludes this week's newsletter! June 24-30 This week, we have a very new Staff member, Warptoad! Feel free to congratulate him if you haven't already. We're also getting ready to bring back Editor of the Month next week starting July 3rd UTC time, so don't forget to nominate and vote for the most helpful editor! We've also made a new page for an upcoming Season 9 episode, "Iron & Stone," which will be released July 7 in Australia. Some of the pages have empty sections that need to be filled out, especially for Season 7. Our Staff members would appreciate if you would like to help out. If not, that's also fine! You can also help by improving pages that are outdated. |-|July= July 1-7 July has started and so has Season 9: Hunted! No spoilers except that it is awesome! New pages include: Dr. Berkman, Radio Free Ninjago, Ultra Hunt, Martial Arts, Stormbringer, and the Stormbringer's Baby. That's a lot! And many more on the way! In a few hours, nominations will start! They will run until July 15! Nominate here. Our staff have been really improving the Wiki. We (or mostly Quinton1721) are adding quotes to pages without them. Buddermeow had been making episode transcripts, and is currently working on Season 4. We would really like y'all to help us out! Thanks for reading this week's newsletter! July 8-14 This week in Ninjago Wiki, Quinton1721, and XxAkumuxX are no longer part of the staff team due to kinda, sorta undisclosed reasons. Whether or not they will earn their rights back is up to them. On the bright side, the new Season is up an running! The Wiki has been very busy adding new info. Watch out for those spoilers if you haven't watched the first three episodes already. Nominations for the Editor of the Month will be accepted until July 15 UTC, and then votings will start until the end of the month. Don't forget to nominate and vote for one of our lovely editors! To nominate, click here. July 15-21 The rules page has been updated. Object pages requirements have been added and there’s a new rule added: don't translate the pages. Although the latter was quite obvious, there are users who think they can change the language instead of finding a Wiki with the language they want and help them out. The rule about making extra accounts was changed to not make sockpuppet accounts. Aside from pages needing more Season 9 information, some of the articles need to be extended, so feel free to work on those Article stubs. Additionally, the Newsletter got a new layout to hopefully prevent the page from getting too much clutter in the future. Votings has finally started! Although we only have two nominees, this is no doubt an exciting event! July 22-28 Now that Season 9 is over (at least, in Singapore) what do you guys think? But please don't spoil the episodes for those who haven't watched it yet. Transcripts for Seasons 1-5 are finished thanks to Buddermeow not having anything to do over summer break. Now we need transcripts Seasons 6-9, "Day of the Departed," The LEGO Ninjago Movie, and whatever comes in the future. The poll on the home page has been updated! Vote for your favorite Dragon Hunter! Also, special thanks for Warptoad for providing updates to the slider on the home page. July 29-August 4 Not much news for this week except that the rest of the Dragon Hunters are added in the navigation bar. Additionally, the voting will end August 1 UTC. After that, the next User of the Month nominations will begin August 3 UTC. |-|August= August 5-11 New pages include Kai's Headband and Titanium Statue. Go check them out! The rules for Editor of the Month have changed. To counter the lack of nominees and voters, you are no longer required to wait until the fifteenth of the month to vote and can nominate someone after the fifteenth. To vote or nominate, go here. August 12-18 Decoded transcripts are complete, and a new page called Infovision has been created. Check them out! Garmadon's been moved to the Sons of Garmadon section in the navigation bar for now. He will he moved back if he reforms. August 19-25, 2018 Half of Season 7 info for characters' history section are out. The other half will come out possibly on Friday or Saturday UTC! We are still accepting votings and nominations! To vote or nominate for someone, go here. August 26-September 1, 2018 Season 7 transcripts and character histories are complete! Additionally, the spoiler warning has been moved to the home page. That way, it wouldn't be a hassle to remove and add it to all pages containing new and/or upcoming information. We are in need of at least one more voter to break the tie for Editor of the Month! If you haven't voted yet, feel free to do so. |-|September= September 2-8 The August Editor of the Month ended and September's has begun! Head over to the page and nominate/vote for this month's winner. The required age to be on chat is now back to 13. September 9-15 Seasons 8 episode transcripts and character histories are in the works. New pages include Jim Conrad, Kelly Sheridan, Minidroid Chess, Lantern, and Nails. Feel free to add more info to these pages! September 16-22 Season 8 transcripts and character histories are finished. Head on down to the Editor of the Month page to vote/nominate for September's Editor of the Month! September 23-29 Some of the articles on this Wiki need some attention. If you would like to help out, even if it's just a tiny bit, that'd be fantastic! First up, some pages that have empty sections or sections needing more info: *Nya (Shadow of Ronin) need the Appearance section filled out. *Cole (Shadow of Ronin) has his Appearances and Weapon and Abilities section missing. *D.B. Express needs a description. *Destiny's Bounty 2.0 also needs a description. *Hover-Copter has an empty Description section. *Chenosaurus has a list of Abilities but they need to be described. *Cliff Gordon's Yacht has no description. *Chen's Palace has a Courtyard description to be filled out. *Care to explain Hutchins' personality? *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is in need of info for the Secrets of the Sons of Garmadon section. *Some of the characters have empty history sections, mainly from Seasons 6 and 9, "Day of the Departed," and The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Secondly, we need articles for The LEGO Ninjago Movie songs, including but not limited to "Heroes," "Found My Place," "Dance of Doom," and "It's Garmadon." September 30-October 6 So, new pages for the week include Firstbourne Mech, Dareth (Relationships), and Shrinking Pill! We also have pages for The LEGO Ninjago Movie mechs and we'd love if you'd add information to them! Regarding to staff, has been officially promoted to Content Moderator, being our very first Content Moderator. has won the Editor of the Month for September. We'd also like to ask a favor: if someone can make Cyrus Borg (Relationships) and/or Ronin (Relationships), it would be appreciated. Happy October, less than a month away from the Day of the Departed! |-|October= October 7-13 If you would like to vote for October's Editor of the Month, please do so. Also, should this wiki's Staff members be listed in the community message? Let us know by voting on this poll by next week! Should staff members be losted in the Community Message? Yes No Neutral Category:Content Category:Ninjago